Sirens
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: Rogue, Wanda and Madeline are in a band. Follow along as the get signed, make albums, go on tour and travel the world. RogueRemy pairing will remain constaint Wanda and Madeline will be paired up with different people as the story goes on.


Hey everyone I'm back with another story. I know I really shouldn't start a new story with out updating my other ones. Don't worry I'm working on them, I'm just having a little writers block. But with this story I was listening to a song and it hit me and I had to write it.

Summary: Wanda, Madeline and Rogue are in a band and are signed to a major label. Read as they get signed, make an album and go on tour.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with X-Men. I don't own any of the songs the girls' play they're most likely Alexz Johnson, Kelly Clarkson or Evanescence. And please don't take offence by anything I may say about real people. Because I will have members of bands and certain V.J's in this story. And fans of MTV sorry in advanced.

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, Starts Wanda/John ends up Wanda/Mikey, and Madeline/Pete

I'll give you three guesses as tothe full name ofMikey and Pete and what bandsthey're from.

A/N: Rogue has full control of her power

Sirens 

Chapter 1: Record Deal

Madeline, Rogue and Wanda had just finished a show in some crap club in New York City when a guy in a suit, looking totally out of place, came up to them. "Hello, I'm Paul Collins, I'm an A and R rep for Reprise Records," he said offering his hand.

Madeline sifted her weight to her right leg resting her free hand on her hip, her brown eyes looked the man up and down. "De names Spades, dat Scarlet Witch," she indicated to the girl in red caring some of her drums. "And dat's Rogue," she indicated to the girl caring a case that held her bass in one hand and one Wanda's drums in another. "So what can we help yeh wit homme?" Madeline asked moving her guitar from one hand to the other, and taking his offered hand.

"Well, one of our tech guys was updating some of the pages for our bands on the Myspace music profiles. We also like to have them keep an eye out for new talent and he came upon yours."

"Really, cause I don' remember makin a Myspace music profile?" Madeline looked back at Wanda and Rogue.

"Blame Kitty," said Rogue with a shrug. "Ah barely found out a couple days ago. She took some recordings from our rehearsals and made the profile. I caught her uploading a video."

" 'Ow did she-" Paul cut off Madeline.

"Does it matter how she did it? I mean what should matter is the fact that she did it and it got you recognized by someone at a major label. My hire ups sent me. They liked what they heard and they sent me to check you out live."

"And," said Wanda.

"I like what I heard. I would like to meet with you again and have you perform for the people who actually decide whether you actually get the contract or not."

"Dat would be great but dere is one problem. Rogue over dere is only seventeen. And you' 'ave tah get permission from de head of our school. Considering de homme is 'as legal custody of 'er."

"You're school?"

"Yeah," said Wanda. "Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. You'd have to talk to Professor Xavier about it. She can't sign any contracts without him."

"Fine, I'll meet with this Professor Xavier. How does tomorrow at three sound?" said Paul.

"We'll have to talk to him, but it should okay. It located in Bayville. It's the only mansion on a hill so it shouldn't be to hard to find." They were about to walk away when Madeline remembered something. She reached into one of the many pockets in her trench coat and pulled out a paper and a pen. "You'll need dis," she wrote down some numbers. "It's tomorrows code for guest to past de gates." She handed him the paper.

Once they were outside and at the X-van Madeline spoke. "Rogue why didn' yeh tell me 'bout Kitty and de Myspace t'ing."

"Like Ah said I barely found out a couple days ago. Ah didn' think it was that big a deal," Said Rogue. As she loaded

"Well what songs did de fille use?"

"Since Yah Been Gone, Low and Temporary Insanity."

"Well at least chose songs Ah would've. But you know de on'y reason she did it was tah get back on mon good side."

"Like that would ever happen," said Wanda. "I mean does she honestly think putting up a Myspace file behind your back you'd really forgive her. She started seeing your boyfriend while you visited your family down south."

"Although it was fun tah watch Remy and yah go after her andPiotr in the Danger Room sessions after. With a little help from Wanda's hex powers," said Rogue.

"Dat was fun, but in no way makes up for what dey did tah me," Madeline. "Ah don' t'ink Ah've seen Remy madder."

"Never mind that or Kitty. What are we going to tell the Professor?" said Wanda. "We have record executive coming to the mansion and he doesn't know we're mutants."

"We tell de Professor, he warns de ot'er students. Maybe we can convince Ororo tah take de new recruits to the mall or somet'ing. Dey're de ones we can' trust to keep under control," said Madeline as she climbed into the driver seat.

As they pulled into the garage they were greeted by Logan leaning against the door that led into the mansion.

"Hey Logan," said Rogue as she climbed out the passenger seat.

"Hey Darlin, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Good, it was really good not that they're were many people they're," she answered as Madeline opened the back and she grabbed her guitar. Rogue got her bass, while Logan helped Wanda with the drums.

"Is the Professor still up?" asked Wanda. It was nearly twelve-fifteen.

"He is actually. Why?"

"We have tah talk tah him about something."

"Well he's in his office. You guys want to drop your stuff off first."

"Yeah," said Rogue. They went to a room; the Professor had cleared for them as a rehearsal area. They put the instruments away and then made they're way up to Professor Xavier's office.

Before Rogue could even knock on the door the Professor mentally told them to enter. Not that Madeline heard it; she just followed the other two in.

"What can I help you girls with?" asked Xavier from behind.

"Well Professor, tonight at our gig dere was a man from a record company. He said he heard some our music on de Internet and he wants us tah perform for some of de executive. But we told him we couldn' wit out your permission. At least de Rouge couldn'. So he want' tah come over tomorrow 'round t'ree, tah meet wit yah about arranging somet'ing," said Madeline.

"Well I'll have to talk to the students about not using their powers while he's here, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well we t'aught it might be best if. Ororo took some of de new recruits to de mall so they aren' tempted tah use dere powers and accidentally expose somet'ing. He don' know dat we're mutants what wit de image inducer makin my eyes look normal and all." Madeline said indicting her eyes that had purple irises that matched the purple streaks running through her auburn hair.

"Yes that would probably be for the best. I'll talk to her and the rest of the students in the morning. In the mean time you three should get some sleep."

"Yes Professor, thank you," said Rogue. As the three made they're way to their shared room.

Madeline and Wanda had shared a room while Rogue had been Kitty's roommate. But after incident with the whole Kitty stealing Madeline's boyfriend, Rogue had refused to share a room with the girl and had moved in with the other two mutants. Luckily it was a really big room.

The next day, after a six o' clock danger room session, the Professor informed the students of the visitor that would come by that afternoon. Asking them not to use their powers while he was at the institute.

He also informed the new recruits that Ororo would be taking them out to the mall for the afternoon. The girls cheered while the boys groaned at the prospect of being at the mall for a long period of time.

At around one the three friends could be found in their room trying to find something to ware for the meeting. "I confess I must up, dropping "I'm sorry" like your still around," mumble Rogue coming out of her closet as she sang along to Fall Out Boy's "A little Less Sixteen Candle, A Little more Touch Me" coming from the stereo. She slipped a green off the shoulder top on over a black tank top, showing a little of her midriff. Hip hugger jeans, combat boot and black biker gloves with the fingers cut off. Her hair was straitened hanging past her shoulders.

Wanda was put the last touches of make-up, having already decided on what to wear. She was dress in red button down shirt, black pleated skirt. Red fishnet stocking went into black knee high combat boots and a black studded belt rested on her hips.

Clothes continued to fly from Madeline's closet. "Found it," she proclaimed as she came out of the closet, carrying a corset top. She pulled it on over a purple button down blouse that had the top three buttons undone. Wanda tightened the string in the back for her. She also wore a long black skirt that had a slit on the side went to her mid thigh. She had on black top Converse with purple laces. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her high ponytail her bangs framing her face. "Yeh ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Although, Ah'm still havin a little trouble believin a record exec. Is comin here tah meet wit us. Ah'm really nervous," said Rogue.

"Ah know, what yah mean. Let's go downstairs and practice, that usually helps us stay calm."

"Cool," said Wanda turning off the stereo before heading out the door.

Downstairs Wanda set up her drum, while Madeline and Rogue tuned their instruments.

"What do yeh wanna start wit'?" asked Madeline as she started up her laptop and open up the music program.

"Let's start with "Temporary Insanity" if feel like doing something upbeat," said Wanda twirling her drum sticks between her fingers.

"A'right." Madeline clicked on the song and made her way to her guitar. The laptop had the keyboard and second guitar parts to all their songs.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da

Da Da Da Da Da Da,"

The song started off slow Madeline singing softly into the microphone.

"What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now  
And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall? "

The music picked up and the girls smiled at each other. The music was always the perfect way for them to relieve stress.

"My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

Chorus

"It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?  
Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

"You made a moved and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more  
Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

"Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?"

Chorus

"It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

"Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

"Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be

"Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da"

Chorus

"It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

"Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

"Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da"

The song ended and the music and the computer went straight into "Since You Been Gone." The girls joining perfectly.

They girls where still going at it nearly two hours later. Stopping the computer they repeated songs, working on separate parts, perfecting the vocals and even reworking some acoustically.

They were so into the music that they didn't hear the doorbell ring. Remy who passing by at the time answered it, "Can Ah help yeh hommes," he asked to some men in business suits standing on the front porch.

"Yes I'm Paul Collins, from Reprise Records," said the man who had rung the bell. "We're here to meet with a Professor Charles Xavier, about a band that lives here called the Sirens."

"Oui, we've been expecting yeh. Well, just one of yeh, anyway. Please come in," Remy stepped aside and allowed them to enter. "De professor in his office is in his office and de girls are practicing down de hall. I'll show yeh to his office den get de girls."

"There's no need for that Remy," came the voice of Charles Xavier from behind. He entered the room with Logan at his side. "But you could go get the girls."

"Please don't disturb them," said Paul. "Let them practice. That is the reason these men are with me. They would like to here the girls before we discuss anything that has to do with contracts. Allow me to introduce you to Misters Miller, Johnson and Martinez." Each man shook hands with the Professor then Logan as they were introduced.

"Well den," said Remy. "Why don' Ah lead yeh to the girls." He turned and everyone followed him down a hall till they came to a door where they could here the faint sounds of music coming from it. Knocking on the door he waited for the music to stop before opening the door.

"Hey, Remy what is it," Madeline asked her brother.

"Monsieur Collins is 'ere tah see yah and 'e's brought guest wit 'im."

"Guest?" asked Rogue

"Oui, mon chere. De executive dat will decide whet'er or not yeh get de contract or not. Dey would like tah see you perform.

"Well, let them in."

Remy nodded and stepped into the room opening the door wide the allow all their guests to enter.

Madeline and Rogue set down their instruments and Wanda stood and the three approached the unknown executive. They were introduced properly Wanda and Madeline using there real names this time.

"It's very nice to meet you girls," said Mr. Johnson. "I hope you girls are ready to perform for us."

"Well we weren' plannin on it but Ah guess it's a good thang we were practicing," said Rogue. "How many songs would yah like us to perform for yeh."

"Three or for would be good," said Mr. Martinez. "But please, nothing from your Myspace profile.

"Non, problem," said Madeline. The three girls huddled together to discuss song choices. They decide that they were most confident with "Over-rated, I Can't explain, and You Eyes." All three songs were different and showed a range that the girls pride themselves in.

They started with "I Can't Explain," a cover of a classic Who song. Madeline started with a simple guitar riff. Wanda and Rogue's voices blending perfectly in the back up vocals.

"Got a feeling inside (Can't explain)  
It's a certain kind (Can't explain)  
I feel hot and cold (Can't explain)  
Yeah, down in my soul, yeah (Can't explain)  
I said ... (Can't explain)  
I'm feeling good now, yeah, but (Can't explain)

"Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling blue  
The things you've said, well, maybe they're true  
I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again  
I know what it means, but

"Can't explain  
I think it's love  
Try to say it to you  
When I feel blue  
But I can't explain (Can't explain)

"Yeah, hear what I'm saying,boy (Can't explain)

"Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling bad  
The things you've said have got me real mad  
I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again  
I know what it means but

"Can't explain  
I think it's love  
Try to say it to you  
When I feel blue  
But I can't explain (Can't explain)

"Forgive me one more time, now (Can't explain)

"I said I can't explain, yeah  
You drive me our out my mind  
Yeah, I'm the worrying kind, babe

"I said I can't explain"

The music on the computer took a few seconds to shift the slower music began the girls joining in goin into "Your Eyes."

When that was over the music shifted into a faster song, the girls having decided to end on up beat song. Plus "Over-Rated" along with the song "Me Out of Me" seemed to reflect many of they're values most.

"You think it cool just they're telling you  
You got have it then you never miss it all  
You need the thrill just cause it's killing you  
Your so close so don't take it to far

"Were there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in

"It's over-rate, It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that you'll love to love?  
And then you'll hate it"

When the songs ended Madeline was hardly out of breath which surprised the executive for all the energy she put into the performance not to mention she managed to do all in a corset.

"Well," said Mr. Martinez. "That was quite an impressive perfomance, all three of you are quite talented. Madeline you play both guitar parts? That is you on the computer?"

"Yes monsieur dat's me on de guitar as well as de keyboard."

"Well then I think we've seen all that we need to," said Mr. Miller. "We like your sound and your natural performers. We would be delighted to have you sign to our label. Now we do have some of the standard contracts with us, for you to look over."

"Then we should move this meeting to my office," said Professor. "If you gentleman would please follow me."

An hour late and Logan leading negotiations they girls were back in there room, they're screams being drowned out by the music coming from the stereo as they celebrated being officially signed to major record label.

---------------

Hope you like the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
